Just Another Demigod Story
by flabbergastedbaboom
Summary: After fighting in the battle of Kronos, Colin roams the city of Manhattan, looking for demigods to take back to Camp Half Blood. What he wasn't expecting was to meet kids like Maya and Hector. The three must come together to set things right, and stop history from repeating itself. Rated T just incase Co-written by flabbergastedbaboom and Tyla and Bet
1. Chapter One

**Hello people of the world! flabbergastedbaboom here! This story is a collaboration with the writer Tyla and Bet! She's awesome! go check out her profile!**

**Though the story is being posted on my account, we worked together to plan this story and will be alternating every other chapter.**

**Now, without further ado, let the story... BEGIN!**

_**Chapter One**_

Colin wasn't at all nervous until he saw the _Dracanae_ barreling towards him down the street. He cursed in Ancient Greek and raised his bow. He felt the resistance on the string as he nocked a celestial bronze tipped arrow and drew it back beside his cheek. He inhaled and lined up his shot and released. The _Dracanae_ ducked out of the way just in time, but was unable to to dodge the second one, bursting into a pile of gold monster dust. Though Colin wasn't the most accurate shot, he could ready an arrow faster than you could believe.

"And stay dead!" he yelled, ending with a triumphant laugh. A very confused man who was standing by the corner stared at Colin in confusion. Colin glanced at him, waved awkwardly, and ran down the street.

At 11 PM, the city of Manhattan was bustling with people, completely oblivious to the war that had just happened four months ago. Thanks to a deal made by Percy Jackson after the war, new demigods of all ages were popping up everywhere. Colin had been put on a retrieval team to to find them and bring them to camp, his sector being downtown Manhattan.

His partner, a self absorbed satyr named Wallace, had skipped off in the other direction, leaving Colin to handle the _Dracanae_ by himself.

"I'm sure a smell a demigod over this way," he sang as he scurried away. It occurred to Colin that Wallace had just smelt the _Dracanae_ and ran away before he could become monster food.

"Gods, Wallace, where in Hades are you" he sighed, exasperated. If Wallace got hurt, Mr. D was going to rip off his head.

He sprinted down the direction Wallace disappeared, pressing a small button on the side of his bow so it shrunk to the size of a bracelet and pulled it onto his wrist. As he turned the corner, he smashed into Wallace and they both fell back onto their butts.

"Hey, watch it!" Wallace grumbled, his brown eyes narrowing.

"What the hell was that?" Colin asked. "You couldn't have at least warned about that _Dracanae_ before it chased after me," he snapped.

"I told you, I smelt a demigod. It's a strong scent, too," Wallace said getting to his feet.

"Fine, lead the way, Fuzzy-Butt," Colin said, pulling himself up. Wallace glared at him, but kept walking.

For a satyr, Wallace was tall. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, with a finely shaped goatee that looked out of place on his twelve year old face. Colin didn't like him, but his nose was amazing. Probably because of it's abnormal size.

"It isn't much farther now," Wallace said. They stood on the corner, waiting for the light to change. Colin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That... foot tapping thing," he said, waving his hand back and forth frantically at his foot. Colin tapped his foot louder and faster, just to annoy him. Wallace rolled his eyes. The light changed and he stomped to the other side of the street.

Instead of turning one way or the other, Wallace headed straight towards the gated property on the other side of the street. Colin glanced at the sign hanging off of the rusting iron gate that surrounded the property. The only word he could actually read was "school", but it didn't really matter to him which school it was, as long as they found the demigod they were looking for. The building was small, made of red brick. There were picnic tables

"This the place?" Colin asked. He took note of the lock on the gate.

"Yep," Wallace said briefly.

"Do we just wait around until they come out?" he asked. Wallace nodded. Colin sighed and took off his bracelet, picking the bowstring. It made a small _twang_ noise. He bent the wooden curve and plucked the string again, the note rising. The best thing about his bow was the fact it could double for a musical instrument. For a child of Apollo with some serious ADHD, it was perfect.

Colin played one of the songs they played around the campfire right before curfew. It was slow and peaceful. Colin was one of the few people who really loved that song.

Suddenly, from the other side of the gate, the door to the school opened and a young boy ran out. He had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a Beatles t-shirt. As soon as he rushed outside, he rubbed his arms for warmth. Even from afar, Colin could see how short the kid was.

"That's him," Wallace said. Colin leaned over the gate.

"Hector!" a voice yelled, the door swinging open a second time. A girl ran out after him, wearing jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. She had long dark hair, tied up in a high ponytail. "Hector, stop," she said sternly. The boy slowed and dropped his head, his shaggy hair falling in front of his face.

"That... that's her too?" Wallace said, confused.

"Two of them?" Colin asked. Wallace didn't respond. They simply watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Hector, where are you going?" the girl asked, her voice softening.

"Anywhere," the boy who Colin assumed was Hector grumbled. The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"Hec, come back inside. It's freezing out here," she said. The boy trudged over to the nearest picnic table and sat down. The girl followed him. "Hec," she said.

"It's the same every day. I'm not that short, even!" Hector exclaimed. "I don't want to go back in there, Maya. You can't make me."

Maya sighed. "I know. But you can't keep running out like that," she said. Hector didn't answer. "You know I'm right."

"You suck," Hector grumbled. Maya laughed dryly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I know. I'm going inside. You can stay out here if you want, but I'm not going to freeze out here," she said. Maya started walking towards the building, but Hector didn't follow.

"Maya, wait," Hector said. She looked back at him. Hector got up and ran towards Maya, throwing his arms around her and hugging him. She smiled and hugged him back. They walked back towards the building, when suddenly, there was a loud growling noise.

Colin pressed the button on the side of his bow and it grew to it's full size. He nocked an arrow, ready to shoot at anything that came near.

"What was that?" Hector asked. Maya shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's just-"

Another loud growl, and out from the shadow of the school building stepped a large hell hound with blazing red eyes. Colin pinched his arrow against his bow and jumped over the fence.

"Hey, mutt!" he yelled, drawing back the arrow and lining up his shot. _Klunk_. The arrow sunk into the hell hound's side and he burst into gold dust. Hector and Maya both screamed and backed away, tripping over each other and falling on the ground. Colin grabbed his arrow from the pile of monster dust and stuffed it back in his quiver.

"Okay, look, I'm not a psycho, and you two are demigods. We have to take you somewhere safe," Colin said briefly. Maya and Hector stared at him in terror. "Oh, by the way, I'm Colin."

**So, I hope you enjoyed! My co-author has already started a really good second chapter, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter Two

**This chapter was written by the marvelous co-author of this story, Tyla and Bet. You guys should like her because she's a quick writer!**

**_Chapter Two_**

Maya sighed as the clock ticked 11:15 PM. She knew Hector was still awake; he never slept until coming back from outside.

A soft sound like drumming on the wooden floors snapped her into reality. She looked behind her to see Hector walking slowly to the door. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hector." She warned. Hec looked at her stubbornly.

"You're gonna tell me to stay inside, aren't you?" He asked.

Maya bit her bottom lip. Hector ran out before she could answer or even act. Maya followed him to get him back inside. "Hector!" She called out, knowing he couldn't have gone far. Hector slowed down and lowered his head.

"Hector, stop." She said.

Her voice lowered as she came closer to Hec. "Hector, where are you going?" She asked.

"Anywhere." He grumbled, obviously not happy that he had to go inside again.

Maya sighed. "Hec, come back inside." She insisted. "It's freezing out here." Hec didn't listen and went over to sit down in a picnic table. Maya followed impatiently. "Hec."

He looked at her. "It's the same every day." He said. "I'm not that short, even! I don't want to go back in there, Maya. You can't make me."

Maya sighed again. "I know." She admitted. "But you can't keep running out like that."

He didn't answer.

"You know I'm right." Maya smiled.

"You suck." Hector said. Maya chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I know." She said. "I'm going inside. You can stay out here if you want, but I'm not going to freeze out here." Hector wouldn't want to be alone. She started walking towards the house.

"Maya, wait." Hector called. Maya turned back to look at him. He got up and ran at Maya, suddenly hugging her. She smiled. They started to walk towards the building.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise came.

Maya stopped. Probably some kind of animal, she assured herself.

"What was that?" Hector asked, sounding slightly frightened. Maya shrugged, even if she was also slightly scared. "Whatever." She said. "Let's just-"

She was cut off by another loud growl. A dog-like figure, except twenty times bigger, with red eyes jumped out from behind.

A loud shout came from the fence. Maya snapped her head towards the direction and found a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a bow and arrow. Hector and Maya screamed and fell back.

The boy shot the animal and it exploded in to golden dust. He picked up the arrow that was shot into the animal.

Maya's eyes widened. A serial killer? A murderer? Why was he carrying a bow and arrows?

"Okay, look. I'm now a psycho," He assured them, "And you two are demigods. We have to take you somewhere safe." He said quickly. "Oh, by the way, I'm Colin."

Maya stepped back in fear. "What do you want?" She asked.

Colin held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. "I'm going to take you to the only place safe for kids like us."

"He has donkey legs!" Hector exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a creature man… goat?

The man/goat bleated irritably. "Goat!" He exclaimed. "Goat legs!"

Colin ignored him. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Hector asked, forgetting his fear. "How did you kill that?"

"Hec!" She warned.

Colin stared at the bow in his hands. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood. The camp for demigods," He added, noticing their confused expressions.

"Demigods?" Maya gaped. "Like half-god?"

"We're demigods?" Hector asked. His eyes widened. "Cool!"

Maya swiped a glance at her brother like friend. "No, Hec. We can't leave here. It's our home."

"Just once." Hector said. "Just once, and I can come back."

Colin shrugged. "You have to come, too. More monsters like that will start attacking, now that you know you're a demigod. And you're getting older."

"What about our parents?" Maya asked.

Colin muttered something to himself. "They probably know." He answered, after quite a while.

"Come. Let's bring you to Camp Half-Blood."

**Next chapter coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello dear readers. We hope you enjoy this next installment**

**_Chapter Three_**

A demigod. Hector's mind buzzed. He knew something crazy was going to happen to him. Something awesome. He knew he wouldn't be stuck in some boarding school for all his life.

Hector had quickly packed up small bags of their belongings and crept back outside.

"Hey, Colin, what was that monster thing?" Hector asked while they waited for Maya

"Hellhound," the boy answered briefly, looking around, his bow resting by his side.

"Why'd it explode into dust?" he asked.

"That's what monsters do. Where is-" he stopped himself when he saw Maya walking towards them.

"Hurry up, let's go," Colin said. Maya hesitated, but followed as they walked over to the gate. Colin jumped over it with no problem, but Hec struggled. The kid with the goat legs stomped his hoof impatiently from the other side.

"I smell another monster. They're far, but not far enough," he said.

"You can smellmonsters?" Hec asked in disbelief. The goat kid, looked at him distastefully.

"Duh, I'm a satyr," he said. Hector stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Wallace, they're new, remember?" Colin asked, rolling his eyes. "Ignore him." But Hector had already moved on.

"So, what does it mean, I'm a demigod?"

"It means your dad is a Greek god," Maya said, landing on the other side of the fence.

"You're pretty versed in all this stuff," Colin observed, looking at Maya. "Mom or dad?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who didn't you know? Your mom or your dad?"

"My dad," she answered. Colin pressed his lips together.

"Not Athena..." he said to himself. He shrugged and pressed a small button on his bow. Hector watched in amazement as it shrunk down to the size of a bracelet.

"Kid, we're just getting started," Colin said, noticing Hec's expression. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin.

"_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês_," he said, dropping the coin into the gutter, where it sunk into the ground. For some reason, Hector understood small snippets of what he had said. "Stop...Damnation". Hector wasn't a hundred percent sure what 'damnation' meant, but it didn't sound too good.

At first, nothing happened. Then, some gross red slime bubbled and rose from the street. It swirled and took the form of a car. A grey taxi, to be exact.

The goat kid, Wallace climbed in the car. Hector entered eagerly after him. The three drivers peered back at him. Hector gasped. Three shriveled old women stared back at him. Each of them had wild grey hair and empty eye sockets looked like black holes, save the one riding shot gun who had one bright green eye.

Hec could see one rotten tooth in the middle one's mouth as she spoke. "Passage?" Her voice was like nails scratching on a chalk board.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood," Wallace said.

"Get in you two," the driver screeched out of the window.

"I don't think we're going to fit," Maya said. Colin shrugged and climbed in.

"Just sit on my lap," he said casually. Maya's entire face flushed.

"Hector, we can't do this. It's crazy," she said, taking a step back. "Even if all of this... even if it is true, we can't just up and disappear. People will think we're missing."

"Maya, come on! We've been dying for a ticket out of here. This is it!" Hector exclaimed. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh and climbed in the car, sitting forwards on Colin's knees.

"Buckle up!" the third woman screeched. Before Hector could find any seatbelt, the taxi lurched forwards and sped down the street.

"Left!" one shouted.

"No right!" the second screeched.

"Shut up, Anger! You can't even see!"

"I could if you would _give me the eye_!"

"Eye?" Maya croaked.

"One eye, one tooth, three crazy old chicks," Colin mumbled quietly so the women wouldn't hear him. Hector's head was plastered to the back of the seat.

"So, how old are you two?"

"I'm twelve, and Maya's fourteen," Hector said. Maya shot him a _stop giving out personal information to strangers_ look.

"I'm fourteen too," Colin said. Maya curled her fingers around the headrest of the front seat.

"Good for you," she muttered. "How long until we get there?" Colin shrugged.

"The last time I used this taxi service I passed out, so I'm a little fuzzy on the details," he said.

Hector closed his eyes tight, not knowing if he wanted it all to be a dream or not.

When the cab finally screeched to a halt, Maya stumbled out and hunched over by the side of the road, clutching her stomach.

"Never again," she muttered. Colin slid out after her, followed by Hector, then Wallace. Wallace handed the driver a couple of coins and the taxi melted into the pavement.

"That was so cool!" Hector exclaimed. They stood at the beginning of a dusty path at the base of a hill.

"Come on, we're nearly there," Colin said. As they walked, Hector was hit with the strong aroma of strawberries.

"How do we find out who our dads are? Is there some test?" Hector asked.

"No, you get claimed. It's when your godly parent recognizes you're alive. It's this floaty, glowing, holographic... uh you'll see," he said.

"So, who is your parent?" Hector asked Colin.

"Apollo," he answered.

"Is he, like, god of apples or something?" Hector asked. Colin laughed.

"He's the god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy," Colin said. "Dad's got a lot of roles."

"Do you get to see him a lot?"

"Not really. All the Apollo kids were going to have a kind of meet and greet thing, but then the gods went on hiatus. We'll explain everything back at camp," he said.

At the end of the path was a white archway with words etched in the stone. The words made no sense to him whatsoever. They looked like a bunch of random shapes.

"Camp Half Blood," Maya said.

"What?"

"That's what it says up there," she said, pointing to the archway.

"How can you read that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Demigods' brains are hard wired to read Ancient Greek," Wallace said.

"It's the one upside to being dyslexic," Colin said. Hector frowned. He wasn't dyslexic. He was just stuck with an annoying case of ADHD.

They walked in between the stone columns and the camp unfolded in front of them. A large, baby blue cottage was the first thing he saw. He could make out the shapes of many buildings behind that in the distance, all of them looking like they came straight out of a history textbook. He saw a volleyball court, and a lake smack dab in the middle of the camp. On the horizon, the lights from passing ships and lighthouses blinked in the dark.

"Whoa," Hector breathed. Maya looked just as amazed.

"Come on. Chrion's probably-"

"Colin Tyler!" a voice yelled. A boy who looked considerably older than all of them marched towards Colin. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that were illuminated by the light of cottage. "Where have you been? It's way past curfew!"

Colin winced. "I'm sorry, Will, I-"

"You can't just up and disappear like that," the boy sighed. Colin scratched the back of his head and looked down guiltily. "Let's go get Chiron," the boy, Will, said, lowering his voice. "He'll want to meet the new kids."

**yaaaay!**


End file.
